


Do you even know me at all?

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Ian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: Ian and Mickey are sitting down for dinner when Ian begins to feel Mickey doesn’t know too much about him.





	

Ian was sitting on the couch waiting for Mickey to finish up dinner, it was burrito night in the Gallagher-Milkovich household and Ian loved it when Mickey cooked. 

Mickey walked into the living room with two plates, he handed Ian one and sat down next to him.   
“Ah fuck forgot the drinks, want something?” Mickey asked Ian while walking away.   
“Nah, I got something right here” Ian was about to take a bite of his burrito when he saw something inside and started to unwrap it.   
“Mick, what the fuck” Ian said disappointed and slightly annoyed.  
Mickey was walking back to the couch to sit down, “ aye aye aye, fire crotch what’s wrong?”   
“ Is there avocado in this?” Ian huffed.   
“Yeah” Mickey said this questionably he had no idea what the problem was.   
“You know I hate avocado” Ian got up to go to the kitchen, with his plate.   
Ian started throwing the slices into the trash one by one, glaring at Mickey as he did this.

“Why are you being so dramatic? You’re acting like a girl” Mickey took a big bite of his burrito, clearly irritated but still hungry.   
“Did you just call me dramatic? What the hell Mickey. You never pay attention to me. You don’t know me at all, sometimes I wonder if you even pay attention to me” Ian was stomping around the kitchen now clearly frustrated and overwhelmed.   
Mickey just rolled his eyes, sometimes Ian got this way so he really wasn’t fazed.   
Ian grabbed the plate out of Mickeys hand and put it on the table where he couldn’t reach it, and sat next to him.   
“Hey man, just because you’re pissed doesn’t mean I’m not hungry, give me my food” Mickey said nonchalantly and rolled his eyes at how petty Ian was acting.

“What’s my favorite color?” Ian was looking Mickey dead in the eyes now.   
“What the fuck?” Mickey chuckled thinking this was a stupid question, he was about to get up and get his plate when Ian pushed him back down.   
“ What.is.my.favorite.color?” Ian said in sections.   
“Blue, god damn”   
“What’s my middle name?”   
“Clayton” Mickeys eyes were narrowed now looking at Ian, he had to win whatever game Ian was playing.   
“Favorite kind of pizza?”   
Mickey laughed at that question, he just thought it was random but Ian didn’t think it was funny.

Ian’s lips were tight and his face was red, “You don’t know. You don’t know what my favorite kind of pizza is Mickey? See you don’t know me. I told you” Ian got up now and was putting on his jacket. When Ian got mad he tended to go for a walk for a bit, but he always came home. 

“It’s pepperoni. Basic ass bitch” Mickey was trying to lighten the mood.  
“You just lucky guessed, whatever I’m leaving.” Ian had one hand on the doorknob when Mickey grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.   
“Ow! Mick what the fuck” Ian was about to get really angry but he locked eyes with Mickey.  
Mickey kissed him and Ian couldn’t help but reciprocate it. He was still upset but just not as upset as he was a minute ago.   
When the two came up for air Mickey was still locking eyes with Ian even though Ian didn’t want to look back at him. 

“Look, let me say what I want to say and if you still want to go for a walk you can go” Mickey still had his hands on both of Ian’s arms holding him down to the wall.   
Ian nodded, he could tell that Mickey was being serious now and that the conversation was no longer a joke to him.   
“You want to say I don’t know you because I fucked up and put avocado in your food that’s fine but let me tell you something. I’m going to tell you what I do know. “Ian rolled his eyes but let Mickey continue to talk.   
“ I know that when you think something’s really funny you get this crazy smirk on your face. I know that when you laugh your nose crinkles up like a stupid ass bunny, but like a cute one. I know that when you’re out of your pills it takes exactly 48 hours for you to get your next low. I know that when you get low all you want to do is sleep but you always crave oranges, I don’t know what that’s about but whatever. I know that you’re ticklish, especially when you’re tired. I know that you only snore when you’re getting sick. I know that your favorite movies are comedies, especially anything with Will Ferrell in them. I know that you got chicken pox when you were little and now you’re absolutely terrified of getting shingles, which honestly I don’t even, know what the fuck that is. I know that when you think of Monica you cry, because you wish she would’ve been your mother and not Fiona. And not because you’re not grateful of Fiona but you wish Fiona would have been able to live a normal life. I know all of these things Ian, I love you, I listen to you talk, I just don’t always get things right” Mickey was done talking but he was searching for more words, he didn’t want Ian to leave him again. Mickey’s eyes were searching for words when suddenly Ian lunged at Mickey with his lips, like he was waiting to hear those words his entire life. 

Mickey could feel Ian’s tears falling from his face between kisses but he didn’t mind it.   
“I’m so sorry for overreacting, I love you so much” Ian was hugging Mickey now and surprisingly Mickey was holding him tightly back.   
Ian let go of Mickey and was sniffing now, eyes looking at his boyfriend and trying to wipe his tears off his face.   
“You know more about me than I know about myself” Ian couldn’t help but laugh, he felt so embarrassed.   
“And you thought I didn’t pay attention” Mickey walked away now with a smirk on his face, and Ian followed him back into the living room.


End file.
